Bloody Roses
by fadingtales
Summary: Blair Waldorf and Damon Salvatore through the heartaches and heartbreaks of life. "...he dreams of trailing kisses down her long white throat, staining them the color of bloody roses." Damon/Blair, cross-over fic. Onshot.


**Title**: Bloody Roses

**Author**: fading_tales

**Pairing**: Damon/Blair (Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl cross-over)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl or any of their characters.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Blair Waldorf and Damon Salvatore through the heartaches and heartbreaks of life. Oneshot.

**A/N**: Inspired by the amazing Damon/Blair vids out there and also by lokiyan's amazing fics that introduced me to this wonderful ship. It turned out more angsty than I'd like, but I'll try and churn out a more lighthearted one if you guys want. As always, please read, enjoy, review (in that order!) =)

They're kindred spirits. Both yearned for someone to love, but always chasing after ones that never fully reciprocated the feelings.

The first time they met she was young, still reeling from Serena's betrayal and abandonment. She was at a party she didn't care much for, with a boyfriend that didn't care much for her. She was utterly stranded and alone despite the hundreds of bodies dancing and grinding against her to the beat of music. He was at the bar, looking like James Dean with his leather jacket, bad boy smirk firmly in place.

She wasn't impressed with his ethereal good looks and cocky devil-may-care attitude. Ironically that's what made him impressed with her. She was one of those rare humans that didn't fall for his glamour. By biological terms, she was a mutation, a freak of nature. By his terms, she was special, an oasis in the middle of the Sahara desert. Meals were easy to come by, challenges were not and he always did like a good challenge.

Despite her immunity to his vampiric charms, they strike up a conversation that is unusually easy, later a tentative friendship that comes naturally. Finally after years of roaming the earth, mourning after his beloved Katherine, this meeting with this girl was like a breath of fresh air.

At first he had been merely amused with her glitzy drama-filled life. She was the picture of a spoilt rich girl. Probably because she was. But she was also so much more. Intelligent, bright, she could always keep up with his witticism, most of the time with her own brand of acerbic humor. She also had an ass he greatly admired and appreciated. Something he told her often. She usually reacted with a coy smile and a swift kick to his shins accompanied with admonishments for using vulgar language in front of a lady. The kicks never resulted in any real physical pain, but he winced and made a show for her benefit. She liked winning and he liked seeing her win.

They were, dare he say it, _friends_. And friends weren't something Damon was use to having. Not since Katherine died and Stefan disowned him. So this fragile bond with this fragile girl, he wasn't willing to risk it all for a midnight snack or some momentary pleasure (not that he wasn't tempted). No, Damon wanted to hold onto this small parcel of happiness as long as he could possibly stand to not drain her right then and there.

He had become uncharacteristically attached and he doesn't even have the excuse of dining on her blood to explain it. He deals with the urges by disappearing. News of Stefan's move back to their ancestral home town draws his attention, so he uses that as an opportunity to save her from himself. He doesn't stay away for too long, but he makes it a habit to disappear occasionally when the temptation is just too hard to resist. Sometimes when he leaves he wonders if it's the last time, but somehow he always manages to come back.

---

He'd always show up at the wrong time in her life. When it was falling apart. Maybe that made it the right time, the time when she needed him most. She hated showing him his miserable rich girl act, not that he ever complained, but she hated it all the same.

Two years have gone by since Blair Waldorf met Damon Salvatore. Two years for her to fall out of love with Nate, into lust with Chuck and then back into love with Nate after Chuck ruined her Cotillion only to have her dirty laundry aired out for the entire city to see and lose them both. She cries herself to sleep wondering why is it that she can't ever hold on to love. She blames no one, but herself.

About 500 miles away Damon struggles with his brother and the doppelganger of his first love. He thought it could be different this time around, rewrite history. He's tired of being second best to the people he loves. He hides his anguish by killing some meaningless townsfolk. It's a cry for bloody fucking attention not that Stefan ever really cared about anyone, but himself. He goes back to New York when he can't handle it all anymore.

They're both complete messes, but they're messes together.

---

The day she finds out he's a vampire was just a plain ole regular day. He was being sloppy and was having dinner when she accidently walks in on him. He panics and his first instinct is snap her neck the moment she begins to utter a scream. She merely reacts with an "oh!" and a muttered "that sure explains a lot." She leaves him to finish his meal with a stray comment of "don't leave a stain on the carpet" thrown casually over her shoulder. He never ever laughed so hard in his life. She lives and he dreams of trailing kisses down her long white throat, staining them the color of bloody roses.

---

She falls in love with Chuck who's easily as damaged as they both are. He recognizes this and knows that it won't end well. It doesn't. Chuck spirals into self-destruction after his father dies and nothing she does can save him. He's sorry he was right because she so deserved to be happy. Deep down inside, he feels guilty for the relief that had blossomed in his cold chest. She was still his yet.

"You don't have to put up with this you know?" he tells her one day.

"With what?"

"Life. Being mortal. Imagine the amount of money you'd save on cosmetics."

She gives him a sad smile instead of an answer. She's tempted to say yes, yes to the possibility of a future of eternal youth with him, free from society's expectations and heartbreak. But she doesn't. She doesn't want to be his substitute Katherine.

He let's the topic drop.

---

He draws up a plan to resurrect Katherine, but it falls through. Sabotaged by a mere hearth witch he should've killed when he had a chance. Fuck mercy and compassion. He wants to murder them all. The pain is as great as it was the first time he lost her. He shows up on her doorstep at 3 AM in the morning and she holds him till dawn.

"Turn me," she states.

"What?"

"Turn me," she repeats. "There's nothing left here for me anymore. There's only you… just you and an eternity"

She leans forwards and draws him into a salty kiss. He had never been one to turn down a girl, but he pushes her away.

"Eternity is not all it's cracked up to be."

He doesn't want her to be with him because it's her only way out.

Maybe one of these days, at the right time, at the right place, for the right reasons, they can take that step across the line that defines their friendship and into something more. Something that would last forever. These are the thoughts they both hold dear in their hearts. Until then, they each go on with their separate lives.


End file.
